


say it with a cup of tea

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo and Kitty take a moment together before classes resume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Ororo keeps her office teetering between pleasant warmth and murderous heat. The natural quietness of the teachers wing along with her personal blend of oak, ink and tea makes for a sleepy environment.

Kitty yawns into their kiss, arms loosening as she pulls away, blinking furiously. Ororo smiles, stroking a hand down her bare sticky back. 

"I should move the coffee maker into here. Is my tea not enough?" Humor warms her tone. 

"Logan jammed his claws into the coffee maker last month, remember?" 

The pleasant buzz of orgasm slurs her words together, but any urgency to return to the outside world is quieted by the sticky press of skin on skin and firm promise of the locked door. Ororo curls a piece of hair around her finger, humming as she kisses the top of her head.

"I may begin envying long hair again. You have an hour to teaching class."

The reminder is gentle as she yawns again, frowning as her vision blurs.

"Wake me up with a cup of tea?"


End file.
